


Reflections

by white_crayon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morty's age isn't specified but I tagged it Underage just in case, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot, Smut, Teasing, What Have I Done, a sickening amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_crayon/pseuds/white_crayon
Summary: Rick and Morty in a bathtub. That's all I have to say.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful partner (who I got confused with someone else I'm a terrible person) who let me read this to them over Skype, I love you and this is for you!

Rick Sanchez was a genius. He was well known as the smartest person in the multiverse, and it had earned him quite a reputation and caused him some big problems. But there had always been one thing; one thing that stumped him completely, one thing that he could never, and would never, be able to figure out. And that thing was currently in his lap, running small hands over his damp shoulders and chest. The bathroom had long since grown dark, the water turning lukewarm and kind of unpleasant, but neither Rick nor his beautiful, unsolvable problem took any notice. As both bodies, wet with sweat and water, moved in perfect, blissful tandem, Rick let a soft moan fall past his lips.  
“Morty...” He whispered. The boy in his lap whimpered and bucked his hips, sliding his dick against his grandfather’s and causing a sharp intake of breath from the both of them. Rick buried his face in Morty’s shoulder, biting and sucking and licking all of the spots he knew by heart now; he had mapped out every inch of Morty’s body, every dip and divot, every soft, sensitive piece of flesh and what he liked done to them. Pinch the skin of his neck between your teeth. Lick down the curve of his throat. Latch your mouth onto the junction of his shoulder and neck and grip his waist hard enough to leave bruises. The bruises were special to both of them, a piece of evidence that neither one was dreaming, a reminder that Morty was his, all his, mine, mine, /mine/.  
“Morty,” Rick growled again, running his palms up the flat of his back and twisting his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He keened and gripped Rick’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, his soft noises of pleasure a reminder that he was so small, so young compared to the scientist that held his world in his hands.  
They both loved it.  
“R-R-Rick,” Morty gasped, opening his eyes that had been squeezed tightly shut and looking at his lover pleadingly. “Rick, p-please, I can’t, I can’t, I--“  
“Shh, Morty,” Rick soothed, running his hand through Morty’s hair; he instantly melted into the touch, a soft sound of contentment rising from his throat. “I-I’ve got you, baby, baby boy. Grandpa’s got you.” He’d been teasing the poor boy for hours now; it was a miracle that Morty had held out for this long, especially naked, pressed up against his grandfather in the bathtub. “Where- Where do you want it, M-Morty? Can you wait un-un-until we get to the bedroom, or--?”  
“I can’t wait,” the kid sobbed, practically tearing up at this point. “Please, Rick, I n-n-n-need it, I need i-it so bad, I need you, please...”  
Rick made soothing noises as he adjusted their positions, sitting up more and straightening Morty on his lap. He loved to tease him, it was true to his personality, but he always knew when his boy was at his limits. He always knew when to stop.  
“You’ve been s-such a good boy, M-M-Morty,” He whispered as he trailed his other hand down to Morty’s asshole. “Always s-such a good boy for- for me. And you know what g-g-g-good boys g-get, Morty?”  
Morty keened as Rick’s finger breached his entrance, followed swiftly by another, and cried out when the two began scissoring, stretching his sensitive hole. “R-Rick!”  
Rick moved to place his mouth right beside Morty’s ear, taking a second to nibble at the delectable flesh of his earlobe before speaking again. “Good b-boys get fucked.”  
Not sooner than the words had left his mouth, Rick lined his dick up with Morty’s entrance and pushed in. He was so loose already from all of the teasing and anticipation that the head slid right in with hardly any resistance, but still Morty mewled and threw his head back. Rick had to tighten his fingers in his grandson’s hair to keep him still as he pushed in, all of his breath leaving him at the heavenly feeling that never failed to send his senses into orbit. The squeeze, the warmth, the fact that it was Morty, everything about it was incredible. Rick had fucked a lot of things, but never anything as alluring and beautiful as the boy in front of him. He took a moment just to look, just to take in the astonishing sight that was Morty in the throes of pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut again, his plump lower lip caught between his teeth, chest and neck and dick flushed with his arousal. Rick caught his breath as best as he could as he bottomed out, gripping Morty’s waist like it was a lifeline.  
He was about to start thrusting, to piston his hips into his beautiful boy and give him the fucking he needed, that they both craved, but Morty suddenly laid a hand on his chest. Rick looked up into those shining brown eyes, teary with overstimulation and hazy with want but still serious and mature. He had really grown up these last few years.  
“I want you to make love to me, Rick,” Morty forced out, and Rick could tell that he was trying very hard not to stutter. His breath caught in his throat. They were used to fooling around, to screwing, to fucking their brains out until neither of them could walk. Morty had always seemed happy with it, and Rick sure as hell knew that he was. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d made love to someone. But, as he stared into those eyes, he knew that he couldn’t say no to his baby boy.  
Slowly, as if he might break him, Rick rolled his hips up into Morty. The boy’s head fell back and he let out a wrecked sort of moan, almost as if he had been caught off guard by the gentleness of the movement. Rick began to thrust into him, slowly still and more carefully than he ever had before, but deeply enough for Morty to feel it in his guts. As he did this, he leaned down and began placing kisses along Morty’s neck, little butterfly caresses that left Morty shivering in their wake. All the while, he continued his slow, even thrusts, the pacing and depth of it leaving Morty nearly sobbing with the feel of it all.  
They didn’t say anything; as they moved, they exchanged hot breaths between them, lips barely touching but not enough to constitute a kiss. Rick couldn’t remember feeling like this before; this raw, intimate passion between two people who were so, so wrong for each other. Rick wasn’t an idiot. He knew that this relationship that they had was wrong, for so many reasons. But he had never been one to care about possible consequences. As long as Morty was happy, he was happy, and everyone else could fuck right off.  
It wasn’t long, between the noises Morty was making and the feeling of him all around and on top of Rick, for the old man to begin to feel the pressure building in his gut. He reached between them to take Morty’s dick in his hand, slowly jerking him off to the time of his thrusts. Marty’s moans began to grow louder, and soon he was twitching and squirming in Rick’s lap, desperate to go faster. Rick wouldn’t let up, though, and he just kept slowly rolling his hips and stroking Morty, running his thumb over the head to smear the quickly gathering pre along the shaft. He didn’t speed up, but he did grab Morty’s hip with his other hand and push him down harder, causing him to slide deeper into him and eliciting a pleased noise from both of them. Eventually, Morty gasped and threw his head back, dick twitching and warmth spreading between them, dirtying their stomachs and the water. Rick wasn’t far behind, sinking his teeth into Morty’s neck to muffle his groan as he emptied into him.  
They stayed like that for a long while, the two of them still intertwined, sitting slightly uncomfortably in the cooling bath water. Morty laid on Rick’s chest while he caught his breath, the afterglow of his orgasm soothing him into a sated state. Rick let him stay like that for a while, before nudging him awake and brushing the hair out of his eyes.  
“We- we gotta get out, Morty,” He murmured. “Your p-p-parents will be home soon, and this water’s g-gross.”  
Morty whined, but complied, wincing as he sat up and disentangled himself from Rick. He drained the tub and turned on the shower head, letting warm water wash over them as they sat on the bathtub floor. Rick tried to get up, but Morty pushed him down gently.  
“Just wanna...just wanna lay h-h-here f-for a bit,” Morty whispered. Rick wanted to argue, but seeing the tranquil look on his boy’s face made him quiet down and wrap his arms around Morty’s waist, pulling him closer as he lay back. The warm stream from the shower was soothing, and he could feel Morty’s breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.  
Maybe, he thought, this was a puzzle left better unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, be prepared for more Rick/Morty coming up soon!


End file.
